A wireless network may refer to any type of network that is implemented without the use of hard-wired connections. The term is frequently used to refer to a telecommunications network, such as a computer network or the Internet. One type of wireless network is a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), which uses radio signals to transmit data between computers on the same network. Other wireless networks may include mobile device networks, such as the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) Network and the PCS (Personal Communications Service) Network.
The use of wireless networks has seen significant growth in public, private, and government sectors in recent years, due in part to their high data rates and convenience of use. However, many data transmissions over wireless networks include confidential information, such as credit card numbers, bank account numbers, and personal medical and financial information. The explosive growth in the implementation of wireless networks underscores the need to protect these sensitive data transmissions.
There are currently many methods and protocols for attempting to secure data transmitted over wireless networks. Most are simply modified or ported versions of the cryptographic techniques used in wired networks. In general however, cryptographic techniques are inevitably vulnerable to the advances in computing power and storage capacity, and the development of novel reversal algorithms.
Two known and widely deployed protocols for wireless network security are Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) and Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA and WPA2). WEP is a scheme used to secure IEEE 802.11 wireless networks, and is part of the IEEE 802.11 wireless networking standard. While WEP was intended to provide a level of security comparable to that of a wired network, there are a number of well known and documented flaws in the cryptographic methods used by WEP, and in WEP itself.
WPA and WPA2 were created as the immediate amendments to overcome the flaws of WEP. While WPA and WPA2 may have stronger encryption, they are not considered as satisfactorily secure and only serve as interim standards for 802.11i, the most up-to-date IEEE wireless LAN security standard. However, implementing 802.11i requires hardware modifications to existing network nodes.
All of the existing wireless LAN security standards require some secrecy to be pre-shared for the establishment of secure communications. This pre-shared secrecy may be, but is not limited to, the use of passcodes or passwords. While it may be feasible to distribute and manage the pre-shared secrecy for a small wireless network, it would be practically impossible to distribute and manage the pre-shared secrecy for wireless nodes in public places or in large scale wireless networks. More generally, the use of a pre-shared secrecy results in a single point of failure, and requires strict ubiquitous trust for all nodes in the network. Any careless operation, such as the leak of a password or a passcode from any node, a delay in upgrading a security-weak node, or an administration flaw, would compromise the security of the entire wireless network.
In contrast to inherently secure wired network systems, such as those implemented with fiber optic cable or coaxial cable, wireless networks are inherently insecure. Specifically, there are four major characteristics of wireless networks that distinguish them from wired networks: (1) the low cost of establishing connectivity to the wireless network; (2) highly dynamic connections between nodes; (3) the low computational capability of any particular node; and (4) the broadcast nature of wireless networks.
As discussed above, the first two characteristics prohibit the use of a static key scheme in a large scale or highly mobile wireless network. The low overhead required for a node to establish connectivity with the wireless network and the highly dynamic connections between nodes rule out the use of complex key distribution methods and make key management very difficult. Further, in contrast to potentially computationally-powerful adversaries, a typical node has limited computational capability. For example, sensor nodes and radio-frequency identification (RFID) devices are generally incapable of performing public key cryptography with a sufficiently long key.
In addition, while wired network systems must be physically tapped to intercept data transmissions, data transmissions in a wireless network are broadcast and may easily be intercepted by an eavesdropper, and such eavesdropping may be more difficult to detect than a physical tap. Further, the broadcast nature of wireless networks enables almost zero-cost eavesdropping, making it further attractive to adversaries.
Wireless networks have additional security requirements as well: (1) provability and testability; (2) providing automatic baseline security without pre-sharing keys; (3) providing dynamic keys without requiring traditional key management efforts; and (4) seamless compatibility with existing wireless devices with a low implementation cost.
The first requirement, provable or information-theoretical security, may be considered the benchmark for wireless security, and is the topic of much current research. The intent behind information-theoretical security is to minimize the uncertainty between legitimate users, while raising the eavesdropper's uncertainty about the agreed-upon security between the legitimate users. In practice, if the security of a wireless network can be shown to be conditionally unbreakable, and if the condition can be tested, the security of a wireless network can be considered provably satisfactory. Testability can be interpreted as the feasibility of actually measuring the level of difficulty in piercing the security barrier.
The next two requirements relate to key generation and management. In a wireless or mobile environment it is usually not possible to predict the communication peers, making the pre-distribution of secret keys often infeasible. Even if the secret keys could be pre-shared, the addition of a new communications node to the environment makes key management extremely difficult. Furthermore, traditional key management requires ubiquitous trust in the key distributor, which may not be possible in mobile and ad-hoc networks that do not have a centralized unit. In addition, the cost of complicated security hardware needed to implement public key cryptography may be prohibitive for many wireless network nodes.
On the other hand, wireless networks have security advantages not present in wired networks. First, communications between nodes in a wireless network primarily require only one hop or step. As a result, an injection or spoofing attack is easier to detect when two nodes are within each others' broadcasting range. Another advantage of a wireless network is the inherent randomness of the communications channel. The physical characteristics of wireless transmission result in non-negligible error rates, which are detected by the receivers. While this randomness is typically seen as a problem to be overcome, the present invention uses this property to provide the secrecy needed for secure communications in a wireless network.
Therefore, while the convenience and cost-saving possibilities of wireless communications are attractive, the security issues are daunting. The current solutions require significant effort and expertise to implement. There is a need in the art, then, for improved methods for securing communications within wireless networks that are provable, testable, and do not rely on the pre-distribution of secret keys or traditional key management efforts. In addition, these systems and methods must work with current wireless devices without incurring significant costs and should not rely on limitations in an eavesdropper's computing power, algorithm knowledge, or storage capacity to provide secure communications.